1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel assemblies for an infant support apparatus, and more particularly to wheel assemblies having a brake mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant support apparatuses such as infant strollers or high chairs may typically have wheels to facilitate transportation. For safer use, the wheel usually needs to have a brake so that the infant support apparatus can be securely stopped in position. However, the construction of the brake devices are usually complex in construction, difficult to assemble, and may be subject to premature wear.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved wheel assembly that is easy to operate, and can address at least the foregoing issues.